


Shooting stars.

by lxstinthedream



Series: Pride month series [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, estos dos son adorables, estrellas fugaces, italia es preciosa tbh, me inspiré con el mv behind, quiero ir, stream twilight, super fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Quién dijo que perderse por los rincones de una ciudad desconocida no merecía la pena.





	Shooting stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, annyeong!!
> 
> Aquí estoy con el segundo relato de Pride month series uwu 
> 
> He vuelto a escribir sobre ONEUS porque el abrazo que le da Hwanwoong a Ravn en el making off de Twilight me ha matado de amor y porque son adorables, no podemos negar eso.
> 
> Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, y que podéis comentar y dejar kudos, que es gratis.
> 
> Gracias por leer uwu

— Por cierto, chicos, ya conocemos la localización del videoclip y las fotografías del nuevo álbum. 

— ¿Dónde?

— En Italia —les dijo el manager a los cinco miembros que se encontraban reunidos junto a él y su productor en una pequeña sala cuadrada de su compañía— saldremos la semana que viene para allá.

 

Italia. Los ojos de Hwanwoong se iluminaron con la mención del lugar. El chico, que adoraba la historia del arte, siempre había querido visitar el país europeo y observar con sus propios ojos los monumentos, edificios, cuadros y paisajes que tanto había estudiado. Con una sonrisa, miró a sus miembros para ver sus reacciones y, cuando repasó las caras de todos, tragó saliva. Ravn seguía en hiatus y no habían confirmado, aún, si participaría en aquel comeback.

 

— Y no es la única sorpresa.

— ¿Aún hay más? —preguntó Geonhak, con una ceja alzada. Siendo el otro rapero, había tomado el rol de líder en la ausencia del mayor.

— Esperad.

 

El manager se levantó de su silla y salió de la sala. Los miembros de ONEUS se miraron entre ellos con caras de no entender nada y esperaron a que volviera, sin querer especular demasiado. La última vez que habían tenido una reunión así fue para confirmar el hiatus de Youngjo. Hwanwoong cogió su móvil, abrió la aplicación de KakaoTalk y pulsó en el chat de su hyung favorito, comprobando que no había leído el mensaje de buenos días que le había mandado, y justo cuando fue a escribirle para darle la noticia de que irían a Italia, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

 

— A ver si os pensabais que iba a rechazar un viaje a Italia.

 

Seoho, Keonhee, Geonhak y Xion rieron al escucharle y aplaudieron al verle entrar: aquella era la segunda sorpresa del día. Se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron corriendo a abrazarle y saludarle, llevaban más de un mes sin ver a su hyung y le habían echado de menos, a pesar de no haber perdido el contacto. El más bajito del grupo fue el último en acercarse a él y quien con más fuerza le abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor. 

 

— Por fin —murmuró al notar la barbilla de Ravn contra su cabeza.

 

_________

 

Diez días después, los seis chicos se encontraban cenando en el restaurante del hotel de Italia en el que se habían alojado. El servicio de cena era buffet y, dado que el día siguiente lo tenían libre para descansar o hacer turismo, se lo estaban tomando con calma y disfrutando del momento. Se sentían como un grupo de amigos que estaba de viaje y podía olvidarse del trabajo por unos días. 

 

— ¡Keonhee! —al ver que el vocalista se levantaba a coger algo más de cenar, Ravn cogió su plato y se levantó, yendo con él— Espera, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— Claro, dime.

— ¿Te importa cambiarme la habitación esta noche? 

 

Keonhee le miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. El motivo de aquella pregunta era que Ravn compartía habitación con Seoho, y el vocalista con Hwanwoong.

 

— ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

— Dormir con Seoho —abultó sus labios en un suave puchero— Por favor…

— Usad protección esta noche.

— ¡Oye!

 

El más alto se fue riéndose hacia la encimera donde se encontraban las bandejas con los diferentes tipos de pasta. Para todos era evidente que Ravn y Hwanwoong se gustaban, pues no eran nada sutiles con sus actos. Youngjo, por su parte, se acercó hacia la carne, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. La noche anterior había salido del hotel mientras Seoho dormía y había descubierto un rincón desde el que se observaban perfectamente las estrellas que tenía que enseñarle a Hwanwoong. Al terminar de coger la carne y acompañarla con unas pocas patatas, volvió a la mesa, e intercambió un guiño de ojos con Seoho. A su compañero de habitación ya le había comentado lo que tenía pensado.

 

_____________

 

Recién duchado y vestido con una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros oscuros y sus converse favoritas, tocó el timbre de la habitación que compartían Keonhee y Hwanwoong. El más bajito de los todos no tardó en abrirle y esbozó una sonrisa al verle. Tomó su mano y le hizo entrar en la habitación.

 

— ¿Y eso que vas tan arreglado?

— Quiero llevarte a un sitio —le dijo Youngjo mientras se sentaba al borde de una de las camas.

— ¿A estas horas? Es tarde…

— Y mañana tenemos libre. Por favor —miró al menor con una sonrisa adorable a la que era imposible resistirse, y aplaudió cuando vio que empezaba a rebuscar algo en su maleta— ¡Bien!

— Eres feliz con poco —murmuró Hwanwoong, sin ser capaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

 

Apenas unos quince minutos después, tras haber cogido la tarjeta que servía como llave de la habitación y sus móviles, ambos chicos se encontraban de camino al lugar que Ravn quería enseñarle al menor. Caminaban por las calles de Valmadrera bajo la luz de la luna, y sus manos se rozaban hasta el punto de que, tímidamente, acabaron entrelazando sus meñiques. No tardaron más de quince minutos en llegar a un pequeño callejón sin salida con unas escaleras a ninguna parte frente al lago de Como, que bordeaba la ciudad. 

 

— Ya estamos —pronunció el mayor de ambos, sentándose en el último escalón.

— ¿Cómo descubriste este sitio? Da un poco de miedo…

— Siéntate y mira al cielo.

 

Youngjo palmeó el escalón a su lado y Hwanwoong no tardó en sentarse. Se agarró al brazo del mayor y fijó la mirada en el cielo. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro al fijarse en la gran cantidad de estrellas que inundaban el cielo aquella noche. Hacía años que no era capaz de visualizar algo así, pues la contaminación lumínica y los edificios de Seúl lo hacían imposible.

 

— Wow…

— Es bonito, ¿verdad? Y si te fijas en el lago, se reflejan las luces de la ciudad y hace una imagen super bonita.

— Me encanta. Gracias.

 

El bailarín apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del mayor y quedó ensimismado con las estrellas y las luces que se reflejaban en el agua del lado, sin borrar la sonrisa en ningún momento. Por unos minutos se olvidó de todo: de su profesión, de su familia, de sus amigos, de su vida en Seúl, de los seguidores, del trabajo, de la música… se olvidó de todo excepto de la persona a la que tenía a su lado, aquel que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que le ayudaba a relajarse en los peores momentos. Y ante el paso de una estrella fugaz por encima de ellos, cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo.

 

— ¿Has visto la estrella fugaz? —preguntó Ravn.

— La he visto. 

— ¿Y has pedido un deseo? 

 

Hwanwoong alzó la cabeza de donde la tenía, observó a Youngjo y asintió, con la mirada fija en los ojos del mayor. Luego, dirigió la mirada a sus labios y se mordió el propio, conteniendo la respiración. Quería besarle, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, pero a la vez le daba miedo dar el paso y que el otro se molestara. 

 

— ¿Tú has pedido un deseo?

— Sí, pero no depende de mí que se cumpla.

— ¿Y de qué depende?

 

Hablaban en susurros, como si alzar la voz a un tono normal fuera a estropear el momento tan íntimo que estaban compartiendo. Tras la última pregunta del menor, se quedaron en silencio, con sus rostros más cerca que nunca. Sus corazones latían rápido, con fuerza, y la sensación de su estómago les animaba a acercarse cada vez más hasta que, finalmente, Hwanwoong decidió juntar sus labios con los del mayor. El roce duró apenas unos segundos y el bailarín se separó, con las mejillas ardiendo y nervioso, muy nervioso, esperando alguna reacción de Ravn. Por su cabeza pasaban mil pensamientos diferentes, mil escenarios que podrían ocurrir y…

 

— Si me vas a besar hazlo bien, idiota —murmuró el mayor, tomando el rostro del bailarín entre las manos y uniendo sus labios una vez más, en un beso que esta vez fue más largo y mejor. 

 

Era la primera vez que se le cumplía un deseo pedido a una estrella fugaz.


End file.
